Afterlife
by bluerk9
Summary: Maurice was in a living hell. He killed a little girl and his wife was in danger, but when Aiden ends his life, he meets a familiar face that haunted his dreams, Lena Pearce.


**I was thinking about new Watch Dogs stories I could come up with and this is one of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maurice sits in his little prison Aiden, or otherwise Jordi, put him in. He didn't know what was to come. He didn't know whether if Aiden was going to kill him or not.

Maurice knew he made some mistakes. He got involved in a lot of ugly things such as gangs. They told him to kill Pearce or his wife, Abbie, would be killed. So he did it. He shot Aiden's car, causing it to crash. Instantly killing his niece, Lena Pearce. And after that, Maurice couldn't stop seeing her tiny face in the window looking directly at him. He couldn't take the pain and guilt much longer. The nightmares and hallucinations drove him insane. He wanted Aiden to just kill him already, and that's when the door starts opening. Behind it was Aiden Pearce.

Maurice starts counting, trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Aiden slowly walks towards him and pulls out a gun. Maurice knew exactly what he was going to do and he was going to let it happen. Aiden points the gun at Maurice and he was ready to pull the trigger. The last thing Maurice could think about was his precious Abbie. Aiden shoots and the bullet goes into his head.

Everything went black in that moment until he wakes up in an unknown area. He looks around and he sees flowers everywhere. In the middle of the field, he spots a little girl playing. She was laughing happily as she ran around. Was this a dream? Or was it a nightmare?

"Where the fuck am I?" he says while turning his attention away from the girl.

"A visitor!" The girl shouts as she runs towards him.

Maurice studied her for a moment before realizing that she was the same little girl that haunted him. The same girl that was looking at him in that car...before she died. And that girl was Lena Pearce. He could never forget that face. He starts backing away.

"S-Stay the hell away from me!"

She stops and looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"Y-You're not real. You're just a hallucination."

"No I'm not," she says as she starts walking towards him, "I'm right here."

"I said stay the fuck away!"

"A-Are you scared of me?"

Maurice doesn't answer. He breaks down on his knees and holds his head in his hands. Lena walks close enough to him and stops.

"Who are you?"

Maurice still doesn't say anything as he silently weeps. She studies him until she realized that he was the same guy that she saw before the car crash. She now knew why he was crying. He was the one that caused the car crash that ended her life.

"You're the guy that I saw before I died."

He removes his hands and looks at her.

"Why did you do it?"

He never thought that she would figure out it was him that quickly. Should he explain everything to her?

"I don't think it's something I should tell you."

"You can tell me. I'll understand."

How can someone like her understand all of this?

"Hello?"

He turns his attention back to her.

"I had to do it for Abbie."

"Who is Abbie?"

"M-My wife. Her life was in danger and I thought...if I would have done that job, maybe we could have started over."

"Who put her in danger?"

Does she ever stop asking questions?

"Just some bad people."

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay."

"No...no it's not."

His voice was shaky.

"You had your whole life ahead of you and now...I-I took that all away."

He breaks down and starts crying. Lena wraps her arms around him. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't mad at him.

"Don't cry."

Maurice presses his face against her shoulder and hugs her back. He was crying even harder at this point. He felt guilt and regret about what he did, and he could never imagine the little girl, which he killed, forgiving him.

"Stop crying," she says in a shaky voice, "You're making me cry."

Tears formed in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying. They held each other for what seemed like hours until they finally stopped. Maurice pulls away and looks at her with tear stained eyes. Lena rubs her tears away along with some sniffling.

"So, who are you?" She asked as if she forgot about what previously happened.

He was quiet before saying, "My name is Maurice."

"My name is Lena, and I was hoping that we could be friends."

Maurice knew that she was only a child, but something was creeping in his mind about her uncle. If he were to ever show up here seeing him with his niece, he was afraid that he would go after him again. However, he wasn't here now.

"Sure, we'll be friends," Maurice says with a smile.

Lena was happy not only that they were friends, but to see him smiling for the first time since they just met. Suddenly, Maurice hears voices coming from behind Lena. They sounded inviting like they were calling her to them.

"I gotta go, bye new friend!" She says while running the other direction.

"Wait-"

But before Maurice could finish, she disappeared into the light.


End file.
